


In Aretuza, There's Far Too Many People To Hear You Scream

by JZXR7



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Becomes very intentional voyeurism, Biting, F/F, Hair Pulling, Interrupted masturbation by the person you were masturbating to, Masturbation, Porn, Sex in public sort of, Technically in public?, Three seconds of magical restraints that weren't technically consensual, Tissaia is a repressed mess and Yennefer is sort of besotted, a lot of it, accidental love confession, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZXR7/pseuds/JZXR7
Summary: The Rectoress of Aretuza, in charge of far too many teenage girls and their daily shenanigans, does not get much privacy as a rule.This makes taking care of certain needs without the fear of interruption rather difficult.It can also make the unexpected appearance of one Yennefer of Vengerberg all the more frustrating. Even more so when she hears something she was in no way supposed to.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 20
Kudos: 401
Collections: Explicit Stories





	In Aretuza, There's Far Too Many People To Hear You Scream

If anyone asked Tissaia the greatest scheme she’d somehow managed to get away with over the course of her long career as Rectoress, the battle of Sodden Hill would probably not be mentioned. Nor the pardon she’d harangued the brotherhood into giving the combatants who’d made it back. Nor the fact that somehow, by some miracle, Yennefer had come with her to Aretuza without any sort of blackmail involved, mostly because she was a bit unconscious after the fight and Tissaia had made an executive decision regarding who would have custody over her.

No, the greatest abuse of her manipulative abilities in her time on Aretuza was to both locate and hide one of the hot springs found on the island without anyone noticing. This is not, in her mind, an act of great selfishness but one of self-preservation. It appears that teenage girls, in the throes of the average hormonal panic, tend not to see her lodgings as the very private sanctuary that they are and come bursting in at all hours with emergencies from “accidentally” turning another student into a goat to lighting the tower of the gull on fire. 

The point is, if she did not have someplace that was entirely her own, then at some point over the centuries she would likely have lost her mind and turned Stregebor into the jackass he deserves to be. And now, with Yennefer running about with her old classmates and hurling her newly discovered powers in the face of all who so much as look at her wrong, Tissaia needs a break. Alone. 

As always, the hot water enveloping her body is enough to turn her limbs to jelly. Her clothes rest on a rock a few meters away, her responsibilities far further off than that, and Tissaia is the closest to relaxed she tends to get. She leans back and closes her eyes, allowing the heat to seep into her bones. If anything explodes or anyone gets hopelessly drunk or even if Yennefer decides to flee the island while she’s occupied, it is not her problem right now.

Though it seems that as time goes on Yennefer is more and more her problem. At all times. And she doesn’t entirely mind. Truth be told, Tissaia missed her and regretted their parting enough that seeing her again was only just starting to close the wound left by their separation. It was foolish to get too comfortable with her presence because Tissaia was certain she’d pop off to some new adventure or scheme once she was positive she’d recovered from her ordeal at Sodden, but for now, the girl was dangerous territory. Her smile made Tissaia feel things she did not want to feel, and it seemed that everywhere she turned Yennefer was there doing something that required immediate intervention. It was almost like she wanted to make Tissaia equally enraged and impressed with her nerve at all times.

And then there was the fact that every time Yennefer and she would lock eyes in a battle of wills, it took all of her self control not to reach out and touch her. Just once. She wanted to wipe that sardonic smile off of Yennefer’s face with her lips, damn their entire audience, and that would not do at all. The urge is problematic. Every time she thinks of such things about her rather incorrigible guest, and that was very often lately, her lack of privacy became a very pressing issue. She has never had a student burst into her bedroom during any sort of...Intimate situation and she would die if that started now.

However, she is alone right now. And this entire state of things has reached critical mass ages ago. Her hands run up her thighs, and she relaxes against the smooth stone. It’s been so long since she’s done this, and her body is quick to respond. Her nipples tighten and goosebumps form on her uncovered skin. Yennefer’s hands feel so good against her, and-No. Not Yennefer’s. She will not be thinking about Yennefer as she does this. 

It is very difficult to imagine anyone else. Tissaia squeezes her eyes closed and brushes a finger over her clit. A small sigh escapes her lips. Her movements grow faster, hips rolling against her hand. The tension in her stomach grows so quickly, and it isn’t long before she’s shuddering in pleasure. Her soft moans can be heard over the consistent drip of water over stone. She can see Yennefer in her mind, face flushed and eyes locked on hers in an open challenge as she refuses to fix her latest stunt. The way her tongue flits over her lips. The curve of her breasts, and how they might feel under her hands. She’s moved to cup her own chest without realizing, and she doesn’t want to be thinking of this but she’s so  _ close  _ and once she comes it will be so much easier to stop. She surrenders, allows the image of Yennefer between her thighs in this godforsaken spring to creep into her thoughts. The way she’d touch Tissaia, her fingers stretching her open and wringing orgasm after orgasm from her exhausted body. How all that bare, slick skin would feel pressed against her own as she pulls Yennefer down onto her lap. How tight she’d be around Tissaia’s fingers. The way her name might sound on Yennefer’s lips in the throes of pleasure. She groans, slipping two fingers inside of herself. She’s right on the edge of coming undone, mind fogged with pleasure and Yennefer, and it is sheer perfection.

“Oh, Yenna…” She doesn’t care what she’s just said. Tissaia is lost in the fantasy she’s constructed, the fingers stroking her walls don’t belong to her anymore, and she’s flying so much higher than she thought was possible.

“Yes?”

The scene she’s constructed falls apart around her ears and her eyes fly open. Yennefer is perched on a rock, legs tucked up under her as she rakes her eyes over Tissaia’s body. Her clothes are tauntingly out of her reach, just behind Yennefer, and Tissaia would bet anything that to get them she will need to remove herself from the limited cover of the pool and all but climb into Yennefer’s lab to get them. She throbs at the thought, painfully aware of her interruption just before she could climax, and this must be her punishment for fantasizing about the girl.

“Are you going to come out, or shall I come in?” Yennefer begins unlacing her dress, and Tissaia turns away. She will not continue to indulge this little act of lunacy that she’s perpetuated long enough. Though she’s tempted. There’s a faint splash behind her, followed by a pleased moan. She was imagining that very sound not long ago, though it’s difficult to enjoy hearing it when all she can think of is that she’s very caught by the last person she’d wish to be and has no idea what to do.

That’s not true. She knows exactly what she ought to do, but the thought of climbing out of the water, grabbing her clothes, and summoning a portal back to her room while Yennefer watches is enough to give her a migraine. 

“You know, I’m almost offended you didn’t tell me about this place. You still could have swum naked. I wouldn’t have minded.” Yennefer may not mind, but Tissaia certainly does. She scrambles over the edge of the pool, refusing to simply cross the shortest distance between herself and her dress when Yennefer stands between the two. Her body is flushed pink from the heat of the water and her own humiliation, and she rushes her ascent. The stone is wet and worn smooth, and in her flustered state Tissaia only makes it halfway around the pool before a rock she’s standing on wobbles unexpectedly and sends her pitching sideways. It’s only luck that sends her careening back into the water and not into more rocks.

Arms flailing as she makes her very undignified reentry, she almost would have preferred the rocks. Warm arms encircle her waist and guide her to her feet, and yes hitting her head would have been better than this. 

Yennefer stares down at her, a mischevious smirk creeping up her face as Tissaia does her level best to avoid those teasing eyes. Their thighs brush with every breath, Tissaia notices, and she’s clinging to Yennefer as if she’d drown without her support, which will not do at all. Yet when she tries to remove her arms from Yennefer’s neck and pull away, the other woman’s arms tighten around her waist like bands of iron, and Tissaia’s will to struggle evaporates like the steam surrounding them.

They freeze like that, Yennefer looking quite unwilling to release her captive unless Tissaia makes her. And she should, but she can’t, because it would appear that her entire rational capacity has melted into a puddle of terrified yet ecstatic sludge. No matter how long she’s been in this world, after all, she’s only human. Yennefer is beautiful and the subject of more than a few dreams of equal frustration and fascination and oh, it’s been a long time since she’s allowed someone to touch her like this. She’s enjoying the feeling of Yennefer’s glistening body against hers, and if she leans into the embrace instead of flying back for a few moments then really, it’s just a small moment of weakness. Yennefer may interpret it slightly differently if the giant grin on her face is any indication.

“Is this enough to convince you to stop ignoring this thing between us?” Yennefer’s face is inches from hers, close enough that she can count each individual eyelash as she grows more and more hypnotized by Yennefer’s gaze. Her thoughts are fuzzy and she can feel wetness that is not from her swim between her thighs, and the words take several seconds to process.

“And what, exactly, is that supposed to be? Because there is  _ nothing whatsoever  _ between the two of us, and-”

“It could be me fucking you in this pool if you stop being stubborn.”

That is not intriguing. At all. Because no matter how good Yennefer’s tits feel against her own, no matter how tempted she is to grind against the thigh that’s so close to slipping between her own, she does not want to have sex with Yennefer. She doesn’t! Even if she’s attracted to her, the consequences of engaging in such an affair would be far too high, given Yennefer’s propensity for fleeing all responsibility and obligation the second she gets bored or inconvenienced. So any sort of..relationship between the two of them is beyond unfathomable.

She’s brought out of her mental spiral as a wet hand smacks against her ass. The slap reverberates off the stone, and Tissaia stares in open-mouthed shock as the sting grows in her skin. Yennefer’s hand resettles on her waist, lower than it was before, and she grins down at Tissaia in a way that clearly dares her to do something about it.

She kisses her. Hard. It’s the only thing she can think of to do, the only way she wants to respond, and Yennefer feels even better than she had imagined. Her hands have migrated from Tissaia’s waist to her ass, which seems to just be a fixation for the girl, and their already aggressive kiss is turning into a mess of tongue and teeth. Tissaia is fairly certain her lip is bleeding a bit but it only motivates her to press closer, hauling Yennefer down to a height she can reach by grabbing at her shoulders.

“Do you need me to lean down, Tissaia?”

“Stop talking. I mean that.”

“I could do that. Don’t think I’m gonna, though.” She pulls Tissaia deeper into the pool, sitting down and grabbing at her thighs until her knees buckle and she’s falling into Yennefer’s lap. She doesn’t try to remove herself, because evidently this is going to happen whether it is a good idea or not, and therefore it might be wise to just get the whole thing over with.

“There. Now you can be taller than me for once.” Tissaia lets out a frustrated groan. Of all the people she had to be uncontrollably attracted to, why did her body pick Yennefer?

“Just get inside me already. I have places I need to be.” Like in her room having a breakdown over this. Or possibly drafting her resignation so that she can flee into the wilderness and never return.

Or sighing Yennefer’s name as her fingers slide so torturously slowly inside her. Her hands clutch at Yennefer’s back to propel herself forward for another kiss, preemptively preventing any more comments. She’ll admit that perhaps she wants Yennefer to fuck her, so much so that it led to this situation, but she will not be enduring her teasing about it.

The fingers stretching her folds are not moving. Of course, they aren’t, because why would Yennefer make this easy for her? Tissaia is far too aroused to care about little things like dignity or not acting like a desperate mess and begins to ride Yennefer’s fingers, her nails digging into Yennefer’s skin in an attempt to move faster, give herself more friction. The arm around her waist tightens until she’s brought back down into Yennefer’s lap, fingers buried to the knuckle inside of her, and unable to budge. 

“Yennefer. What are you doing?” The siren beneath her grins, kissing along Tissaia’s collarbone and otherwise refusing to answer the question. “Move. Before I do it myself.”

“You’re so fucking tight for me. When’s the last time someone fucked you, hmm? Before or after my ascension?” Fine. If this is how she wants to play this game, Tissaia will win. She removes her arm from around Yennefer’s neck and reaches down to rub at her clit only to find them pinned behind her back by invisible bonds, Yennefer’s lips fastening around her nipple as if nothing out of the ordinary is occurring. 

“Yennefer. Release me at once.” Yennefer’s eyes flit up to meet hers, and then her head is pulled away from Tissaia’s chest with a lewd popping sound. “Right. You like being the one to tie people up, not the other way around.” That is not the problem at hand here! “I’ll let you go if you promise to keep your hands to yourself. I’m not letting you rush this.” She nods, pulse rushing in her ears. Ceding any sort of control to Yennefer in this little encounter makes her quite uneasy, but it would appear she doesn’t have much of a choice. Her arms are released as promised, and Tissaia uses them to balance against her tormenter instead of giving herself the release she craves. Yennefer beams at her, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her throat, and then the fingers inside of her begin to move. She feels so full. Yennefer’s palm brushes her clit with every thrust and it feels so good, but it’s nowhere near enough. There is nothing she can do to force Yennefer to just get her off and be done with it because apparently, her body isn’t cooperating with her quest to end this encounter as soon as is possible. Besides, being held like this feels delightful. Being held by Yennefer with those mischievous eyes on hers is divine. She’d almost forgotten how much she missed the feeling of someone else’s body against her own, and the fact that the body in question belongs to Yennefer makes it indescribably better. She wants another kiss but she doesn’t want to look away from the goddess inside of her. It’s very confusing to be pulled in so many directions, and so many thoughts about how they shouldn’t be doing this keep invading her mind. Eventually, she can’t ignore them and grabs Yennefer for a messy kiss to silence her troublesome brain, allowing her lover to move lazily inside her, biting at Yennefer’s swollen lips as she lets every thought not dedicated to the pleasure in her body float away.

Yennefer is less than certain she’s not just having the most erotic dream of her very long existence. Tissaia is a vision, whining and bucking her hips in a desperate and very futile quest for more stimulation, but she’s not going to get it so she may as well save her energy. Yennefer is going to give Tissaia the ride of her life, whether she wants to admit it afterward or not, and that takes time. She wants to have this woman more than once, preferably every night until the stars burn out, and that means not allowing Tissaia to get off within a few minutes and then flee.

This plan is complicated by the fact that Tissaia is being her usual, control-obsessed self. It is very obvious she is thinking far too much. She keeps getting this adorable panicked look on her face and then kissing her, which Yennefer wants to encourage as a response to anxiety, but she has to wonder what is going on in that head of hers. This really isn’t that complicated of a situation. She likes Tissaia, she is going to fuck Tissaia until she begs her to stop, and then Yennefer is going to hold her until she remembers how to run for the hills or decides she doesn’t want to, with the hope that her beloved Rectoress chooses the second option. Tissaia is seemingly unaware of this and is, in fact, kissing her like she thinks Yennefer is going to disappear, nails digging into her scalp. It’s far needier than Yennefer ever thought she’d see Tissaia act, and she adores it.

“You look so fucking perfect like this.” The words sneak out between kisses, Tissaia on a mission to keep her quiet. “So beautiful. I wanna be able to look at you forever.” Something about that statement brings Tissaia’s desire to shut her up to new heights, all but hurling herself against Yennefer and sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, making further conversation a very difficult task. Which feels great. But is also a confusing response to a relatively complimentary statement.

She really hadn’t expected the whole biting thing, though in hindsight she’s not shocked. Of all the kinks Yennefer has imagined Tissaia having, and she has imagined it quite a bit, she didn’t expect marking her up to be one of them. Because she may have started at her mouth, but now Tissaia’s teeth have joined her fingernails in digging into her neck. It hurts a bit, but oh, she enjoys the thought of Tissaia staying on her skin long after this encounter is over. And if Tissaia is feeling territorial enough to cause minor physical harm then she’ll take it as a good sign. In fact, she thinks it’s only fair that she mark Tissaia as well.

She starts to thrust into her just the slightest bit faster, Tissaia almost growling in her ear as her nails rake against Yennefer’s shoulders. She throws her head back, and as she does so Yennefer decides on a spot on the side of her throat. She leans forward and sinks her teeth into Tissaia’s neck, running her tongue over the indentations. The resulting purple is a good color on her, and the mark is too high up for her to cover it with a gown. People are going to see it.

Tissaia glares at her. She beams, unable to avoid feeling a bit pleased with herself. “What? It’s only fair. And besides, half of Aretuza wants to bed you. I’m just reminding them they’ve got competition.”

“Maybe. I should fuck them. They might. Actually. Get me off,” Tissaia pants, chest heaving with the exertion of expressing a coherent thought with Yennefer’s fingers pumping inside of her. It’s cute, but the subject matter pisses her off.

“Not happening. I’m not sharing you.” She punctuates this with a rough thrust and Tissaia’s head drops forward. She can see the muscles in her abdomen flexing as her walls clench, and she’d feel guilty for being such a tease if the sight weren’t quite so delicious.

“And how am I to entertain myself when you leave again? It hardly seems fair.”

Yennefer grabs Tissaia by her hair, reveling in the feel of it coiled in her fist. Tissaia’s throat is completely exposed, and she can feel the other woman tightening around her fingers as Yennefer tugs harder. “I will portal into your bedroom to ravish you every single night if you like. But I’m not sharing you.”

Tissaia shivers in her arms, eyes wide, and Yennefer wishes she could just bludgeon past Tissaia’s mental defenses and see what’s going on in that brilliant mind. Something filthy, with any luck.

“Fine. As long as I can expect the same...loyalty.”

Yennefer starts laughing then, fingers beginning to curl against her, and Tissaia lets out a strangled cry. “Who else could I possibly want after this?”

Tissaia’s piercing blue eyes lock on hers, and Yennefer drops any attempt at shielding her thoughts. She can feel Tissaia inside her head even as Yennefer is inside her cunt, searching for any sign of deceit. Yennefer knows she won’t find any. This is what she wants, and she’s spent more than enough time pretending it isn’t. 

“Then you’ll stay? Or at least return often?” There’s a faint tremor in her voice, and it isn’t from her impending orgasm. 

“Do you want me to?”

Tissaia glares at her, but it has none of the usual effects. She’s enjoying herself far too much to feel any sort of guilt. “...Yes.”

“Then you’ll never be rid of me.” Tissaia smiles, a full grin instead of her traditional half-smirk, and perhaps Yennefer’s heart implodes for a moment.

“I’m glad you’re admitting it. I had so many plans on how to force you to.” And now she’ll get to use them to make Tissaia do all sorts of lovely things like stay in bed all day and tell the council to fuck off instead of just extracting a silly confession. It’ll be so much more fun this way. There’s nothing quite like causing someone to fall apart and both of you knowing how much they love it. “You’ve been so perfect for me. I hope you know that. You’re the only reason I bothered to stay in this dump and it’s so worth it right now.” She punctuates the statement with a particularly forceful thrust and Tissaia gasps. She decided she rather likes that and wants to hear it again. She slams up into her again, with an almost identical reaction.

“How much do you want me to make you come?”

“Please Yenna. I want to come for you. So much. Please fuck me harder.” Oh, she’ll let her come. And then she’ll do it again. And again. She wasn’t lying about making this last properly, and the fact that Tissaia is begging for her brings Yennefer’s motivation to fuck her senseless to new heights. 

The first orgasm hits Tissaia hard. The build-up has taken ages and now Yennefer has forgotten all about teasing her. There’s water shoved over the edge of the pool every time she drops back onto Yennefer’s fingers, and when she finally falls apart she almost screams.

Yennefer doesn’t slow her relentless pace until Tissaia is falling forward into her arms, contractions ceasing as the afterglow begins to make her limbs far too heavy to move. Yennefer lifts her off of her lap and places her at the pool’s edge, legs dangling into the water and her back on the warm stone. She presses a teasing kiss to Tissaia’s thigh before placing them over her shoulders. Oh.  _ Oh.  _

She thought Yennefer would give her a minute or two to come back to earth but instead, the woman dives between her thighs like she’s starving and sucks her oversensitive clit into her mouth. Tissaia’s legs wrap tightly around her head, but she can still see Yennefer peering up at her between them, and for some reason, the look on Yennefer’s face as she devours her cunt is the most arousing thing that’s happened this evening. It only takes a few minutes of Yennefer’s clever tongue lapping at her before the link between Tissaia’s brain and her mouth has become disengaged. That is the only explanation for the borderline incoherent insanity that keeps falling from her lips. She’s telling Yennefer all sorts of things. That she wants to be hers. That she wants Yennefer to keep marking her up. Possibly that she loves her. She’s not even sure what she’s saying anymore, but it seems like every time she opens her mouth Yennefer’s tongue moves faster and dear gods she didn’t think it was possible to feel like this.

The second Tissaia has her second orgasm Yennefer glides out of the water like some kind of mermaid and lays beside her, pressing up against her side with her lips brushing Tissaia’s neck. Neither says anything for a while, and Tissaia realizes she’s maybe crying a little. Yennefer pulls her closer, leaning on one arm to peer down at her.

“So. You love me, then?”

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! 

“I’ll happily stay right here until you remember how to talk again. There’s no rush. But just between us, has anyone else made you come so hard you cried or is that just me?”

“Yennefer. Hush.”

“Right. Except I think you like when I talk. In fact, you said that you were in love with me quite recently and I’d like to continue that conversation. I can start eating your cunt again if that’s what it takes.”

“I don’t remember saying that.” And that means she can pretend it didn’t happen. Forever.

“That’s a shame. Cause it would make me feel a lot better if this whole thing were reciprocated, but...”

Wait. What? “That’s not funny.”

Yennefer presses herself against Tissaia’s body, pulling herself up until her mouth is against Tissaia’s ear. “Oh, I’m not kidding. Surprise!” Surprise. Surprise? Tissaia wants to remind her that while many things are appropriate surprises, “I’m in love with you” is  _ not  _ one of them. At all. Instead, she demands Yennefer conjure them a portal back to her room, which will hopefully give her a few precious moments to remember how her legs are supposed to work.

She is spared the indignity of attempting to stand as Yennefer scoops her up and guides her through her bedroom before setting her down on the bed. They’ll have left enough puddles on her floor to have her twitching under any other circumstances, but right now Tissaia’s brain is nonfunction. She’s torn between wanting Yennefer to hold her while she possibly sleeps for an entire week or to see exactly what she sounds like when someone stops touching her when she’s right on the edge.

Eventually, the second option wins out. She’s really quite exhausted but also wants to even the score between her and Yennefer.

Yennefer isn’t cooperating, batting away Tissaia’s hands and climbing on top of her until she’s pinned to the bed. Tissaia does her very best to shove the other woman off, or at the very least get her hands on all the bare skin she’s pressed against, but Yennefer wins their impromptu wrestling match because the very act moving seems like too much effort and Tissaia is quite stuck beneath her. She does not have the energy for this. Yennefer smirks down at her, presses one long, lingering kiss to her lips, and dramatically rolls onto her back.

“Come on then. Do your worst.” She really is incorrigible. It’s not cute at all, of course, so the smile on Tissaia’s face is from something else. “Get over here. I know you’ve wanted to be able to touch all this for years.” She’s not wrong. Seeing all of Yennefer spread out for her is beyond heavenly. Stray droplets of water collect in the valley between her breasts, and the marks on her neck and chest contrast against her skin so beautifully. She’s frozen, staring at her as if she’s afraid Yennefer is some sort of mirage who will disappear as soon as Tissaia moves to touch her. “Start on my tits. I’ve always liked how you stare at them.”

Tissaia is straddling her hips before she can think of a suitable retort, teeth sinking into the swell of her chest because Yennefer does not get to tell her what to do, and the little shriek she gets in return is music to her ears. She trails a hand between Yennefer’s thighs, shocked by just how wet she is.

“That’s all for you, love. Want a taste?” She does. She really, really does. 

She also wants Yennefer to stop bossing her around. Because it’s not attractive or anything like that. It’s not like she enjoys knowing exactly what Yennefer wants from her and that she expects to get it.

Yennefer’s thighs are so soft bracketing her face, and the second Tissaia spreads them she can see and smell her arousal. She hovers just above where Yennefer wants her for a few seconds, enjoying the way her brows knit together as she resists the urge to beg Tissaia to touch her. She’s beyond lovely like this. And then Tissaia’s tongue darts between her thighs and Yennefer lets out the most obscene noise she’s ever heard. Her hands reach down to wind into Tissaia’s damp hair and force her face exactly where she wants it, and Tissaia wants to be infuriated but finds herself rather enjoying the guidance. Yennefer’s come is running down her chin as she eagerly swipes her tongue over her entrance, and she can’t tell if the small keening noise she hears is coming from Yennefer or herself.

“Use your fingers. I want to feel you inside me.”

Tissaia has never been happier to obey an order in her entire life. Her jaw is starting to ache and her body is exhausted but she’s going to press on because she wouldn’t give this up for anything and her mind is gloriously empty of anything but how Yennefer tastes and where she should put her tongue to get more of her noises. Because to the shock of precisely no one, Yennefer is not quiet in bed. While Tissaia makes every effort to control her reactions, Yennefer is putting on quite the show, and when she comes it’s with a great deal of cursing interspersed with cries of Tissaia’s name. She’s tempted to give her another one because that’s only fair, but instead, she finds herself all but tackled into the bed by an overly affectionate Yennefer and she melts into the mattress.

“I love you. Just in case you forgot.”

“I didn’t.”

“And?”

“And I love you too. Notice that I am not saying ‘surprise’ because I have basic restraint, and-”

Yennefer shuts down this train of thought with a languid kiss, arms and legs wrapping around Tissaia’s body as if she plans on trapping her in her embrace forever, and perhaps talking is overrated.

She keeps this opinion long after she wakes up in Yennefer’s arms and the girl portals away for the day to return that evening. It only fades when she realizes the entirety of Aretuza is staring at her and more specifically her neck and she gets the urge to scream at Yennefer for several hours.

There is quite a lot of screaming upon her return. Admittedly, it’s not in the way she was planning, but given that she forgets she was angry at Yennefer afterward she has no right to complain.


End file.
